This invention relates generally to brassiere pads and their formation; and more particularly concern such pads formed from lightweight batting.
There is a continual need to produce brassiere pads rapidly, inexpensively, and to have integrated, lightweight and superior construction. The production and construction of prior pads of which I am aware lack the unusual advantages of the present invention which meet the above need, and which will appear from the following description. Among such advantages are the rapid formation of integrated pads from sheets of lightweight batting; the formation of cones from such batting to have seams, and the integration of such seams in nested, compressed and molded-together cones to provide distributed structural strength of the cones, whereby the seams do not separate during use.